Soirée II
by greynono
Summary: Suite de Soirée. Avec un nouveau couple. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Minekura Kazuya.

…

**Note** : Re-bonjour à tous ! J'avais laissé en plan l'ébauche d'une suite possible à Soirée, et puis j'ai eu l'inspiration. Tout d'un coup, comme ça, alors j'en ai profité.

J'ai commencé Soirée avec un couple inhabituel, alors j'ai décidé de continuer sur cette lancée. Beaucoup d'entre vous avaient suggéré que l'amant mystérieux de Gojyo serait Sanzo et ils n'avaient pas tort : j'avais effectivement cette idée en tête quand j'ai écrit Soirée. Mais je me suis dit que cela serait trop facile. Et peut-être trop commun. Alors j'ai eu envie de m'amuser et de créer THE couple impossible. D'ailleurs je ne crois jamais l'avoir rencontré dans les fics…

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que comme pour le couple Doku x Hakkai, il glissera comme de l'eau.

En attendant, voilà juste le prologue. Cette fic ne sera pas basée sur des flash-back comme Soirée, mais j'essaierai au maximum de recréer l'ambiance intime qui existait dans la première fic.

Bonne lecture à tous !

…

…

**Soirée II**

.

.

_Du rêve à la réalité_

.

.

Les rêves sont l'essence de ce monde.

Les gens aiment rêver. Se perdre dans une envie étrange, un besoin irrésistible d'obtenir quelque chose, quel qu'en soit le prix. Que leur rêve se réalise.

Il y en a qui rêvent béatement. Innocemment. Un peu comme des enfants, en attendant que le Destin se charge d'exaucer leurs souhaits. Ils aiment se lever le matin en se disant que peut-être, aujourd'hui, quelque chose changera… Quelque chose qui les fera accéder à leur rêve, un peu comme un tapis magique.

Ils vont au travail, croisent leurs collègues, convoitent toute la journée cet objet si précieux à leurs yeux qui leur échappe un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les heures s'égrènent.

Puis ils rentrent, lassés, un peu déçus, amers parfois.

Et ils se couchent en souhaitant que demain, oui demain, peut-être… Cette fois-ci… Ils l'auront.

Et puis il y en a qui se lèvent le matin en chassant toute idée rêveuse. Qui refusent de rêver sciemment, de se dire qu'un nouveau jour d'attente arrive.

Ces gens-là ont un autre pouvoir dans leurs mains. Ils ont la réalité. Un peu froide, vibrante, mais bien là. Ils l'ont et ils savent en jouer pour se moquer des rêves des autres.

Certains l'acceptent, d'autres l'utilisent.

Et ce jour-là, quand le rêveur entra, rempli d'espoir, le réaliste le regarda de loin et sourit. De cet incroyable sourire qui donnait des frissons à tous ceux qui osaient rêver autour de lui.

Car cet homme-là connaissait les rêves de sa proie. Et savait qu'il ne pouvait les briser.

Cependant… Il pouvait toujours les utiliser… à son avantage.

Et ainsi obtenir une réalité. Rien qu'à lui.

…

…

….

….

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : ces personnages appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura.

.

Note : voilà le premier chapitre qui je pense devrais vous mettre sur la voie du fameux 2° protagoniste, lol.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

**Soirée**

.

.

Une nouvelle journée à espérer. A croire. Et à soupirer.

A le regarder, lui. Rien que lui. En tournant le regard pour que leurs yeux ne se croisent pas. Mais à continuer de le regarder, obstinément.

C'était plus fort que lui, quelque chose l'attirait vers cet homme. Comme la lumière attire un papillon, au risque de s'y brûler les ailes.

Dire qu'au début, il l'avait à peine remarqué. Il avait certes noté son caractère grincheux et sa fâcheuse manie de se mettre en colère pour un oui ou un non. Ses répliques acerbes aussi, souvent dirigées contre lui d'ailleurs… Ce qui avait fini par attirer son attention.

Il ne l'avait pas pour autant écouté davantage et avait continué d'ignorer ses reproches incessants, qu'ils soient dirigés vers ses absences, sa façon un peu olé-olé d'organiser ses comptes-rendus ou encore sa manière, peu subtile il est vrai, d'éviter de se tuer à la tâche.

Mais il avait fini par le regarder un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il se mettait en colère. Il avait fini par admettre qu'il avait un sacré caractère, de la ténacité, et un petit quelque chose difficile à définir. Il s'était rendu compte également qu'il était beau. Comme on relève les yeux de sa feuille et qu'on se rend compte que le printemps a fait fleurir l'arbre que l'on aperçoit depuis toujours par la fenêtre. Cela avait été aussi soudain que ça. Aussi stupide également. L'arbre était en fleur depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi ne le remarquait-on que maintenant ? Pourquoi à ce moment-là ? On devait être aveugle de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt !

C'est le même choc que Gojyo avait eu le jour où, Sanzo continuant de l'enguirlander pour un rapport non-rendu, il avait admis intérieurement qu'il était beau. Vraiment beau.

Ses cheveux blonds, un peu brillants, ce visage décidé et cette peau un peu trop pâle, ces yeux violets, ce regard… Oh mon dieu, ce regard… Tout cela se mélangeait à merveille pour donner une impression de perfection.

Et tout comme notre regard, après cet éblouissant constat, revient sans cesse sur l'arbre en fleur pour se délecter de sa beauté, les yeux de Gojyo avaient fini par suivre comme une ombre la silhouette du policier chaque fois qu'il se déplaçait dans le commissariat.

Et même quand il restait assis, Gojyo s'était surpris plus d'une fois à relever son regard du dossier qu'il lisait pour se plonger dans cette étonnante découverte : Sanzo était beau.

Rapidement, ses sentiments avaient évolués, passant de la simple admiration au désir. Car l'Homme est ainsi fait : il ne peut s'empêcher de désirer. De vouloir. D'espérer. De… rêver.

Ce visage un peu trop beau appelait les caresses. Du moins dans l'esprit de plus en plus torturé de Gojyo. Il avait tenu suffisamment de corps entre ses mains pour le savoir. Pour l'imaginer.

Celui-là devait être chaud, langoureux, il devait gémir sous les caresses avec cet abandon qui caractérisait ce genre d'homme.

Sanzo devait être splendide noyé sous les draps, pilonné par son propre corps.

Mais aussi provocants soient ses propres désirs et espoirs, Gojyo n'avait jamais osé franchir cette étrange barrière qui se dressait entre eux deux. Tout le contraste était là, et rendait l'existence de Gojyo invivable depuis quelques temps : pour la première fois de sa vie, le séducteur chevronné qu'il était, libertin reconnu, n'arrivait pas à satisfaire ses désirs. Quelque chose le bloquait.

Plus d'une fois, il avait voulu demander à Sanzo d'aller boire un verre en-dehors du service, de sortir un peu pour quitter le travail et se retrouver uniquement les deux, entre hommes et non plus entre policiers.

Avouer au blond qu'il était homosexuel ne le gênait absolument pas : de toute façon, tout le commissariat était au courant et Gojyo n'était pas sujet à la honte, bien au contraire. Tout dans son attitude affirmait haut et fort qu'il était heureux de cet état, et n'était pas prêt d'en changer.

Et mû par un instinct second, Gojyo se doutait plus ou moins que Sanzo l'était également. Si on omettait le fait qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu en compagnie d'une femme, il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude du blond qui faisait penser à Gojyo qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup de ce côté-là. Quand il s'énervait, Sanzo l'attaquait sur tous les points possibles, critiquant ses cheveux, sa tenue, son attitude, sa moto même, mais jamais encore il n'avait parlé de son homosexualité. Et pourtant, Sanzo était le dernier à prendre des pincettes avec lui.

Pourtant, malgré tout cela, Gojyo n'avait jamais réussi à aller au bout de ses invitations. Il finissait toujours par s'embrouiller au bout d'un moment dans ses phrases et, se mettant à bégayer, il inventait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir prendre la fuite le plus vite possible, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

Et depuis plusieurs semaines, Gojyo rentrait chez lui en soupirant, déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à approcher davantage le blond de ses rêves.

Ses rêves…

Ce qu'il échouait la journée, il le réussissait la nuit venue, blotti sous sa couette, l'esprit emballé par ses rêves complètement fou et indécent. Une fois endormi, il caressait à loisir le corps nu de Sanzo, il passait sa main dans ses mèches blondes et lui volait des baisers violents, nourris d'un désir contenu depuis trop de semaines. Il le prenait toute la nuit, sauvagement, sans aucune délicatesse, avant de se réveiller dans la solitude la plus lugubre. Et il se méprisait pour cela.

Lui qui se moquait des amoureux transi qui hantaient par centaines les feuilletons stupides, il commençait doucement à comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir dans le fond. A se mettre à leur place. A comprendre tous leurs discours de désarroi, qui sonnaient pourtant faux à ses oreilles il y avait encore quelques mois.

Et il se sentait pathétique.

Pourtant, il retournait au travail le cœur nourri d'espoir, en se disant que cette fois-là… Il réussirait.

.

Personne n'avait réellement remarqué son petit manège : Gojyo gardait le même visage de toujours pour donner bonne contenance à ses collègues, avec ce petit air insolent qui déclarait au monde entier qu'il croquait la vie à pleines dents.

Personne n'avait compris.

Sauf lui.

Depuis son ordinateur où s'affichaient plusieurs parties de solitaire, il avait décelé qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange dans le bureau voisin. Quelque chose d'imprévu, qui le distrairait du train-train habituel du commissariat.

Quelque chose qui lui arracha pourtant une petite moue déçue au début, quand il s'en rendit compte.

Le libertin chevronné était tombé amoureux.

Mon dieu… Cela frisait le ridicule.

Comment les autres faisaient-ils pour ne pas voir les regards de Gojyo, ses balbutiements dés qu'il s'adressait à Sanzo, cette façon maladroite d'approcher pour mieux reculer ensuite. Bref, la parfaite petite comédie de l'amoureux transi.

Et tout comme Gojyo il y avait quelques mois, il détestait cela.

Et tout comme Gojyo… Il finit par tomber dans le même piège.

Un piège décidément bien stupide.

Il releva les yeux de sa partie de solitaire… et se rendit compte que l'arbre était en fleur.

.

Malheureusement le vent semblait tourner du mauvais côté et puis surtout… Il n'était pas façonné du même bois que Gojyo.

Il n'était pas homme à se laisser aller à la mélancolie, au délire qui s'emparait lentement de l'esprit du rouquin.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour les rêves dans son propre esprit.

Il n'y avait qu'une réalité, dévastatrice : l'homme que tu veux en ce moment en désire un autre que toi. Point final.

Dévastatrice… mais amusante dans le fond.

La vie lui lançait un défi. Et bien il allait le relever.

Il ne passerait pas ses nuits à serrer un corps inexistant, seulement imaginé. Le corps qui serait dans son lit serait vrai, bien en chair… et aussi exquis qu'il l'imaginait.

…

…

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : romance, humour.

.

.

**Soirée II**

.

.

.

.

Une nuit de garde. Comme toutes les autres.

Enfin… presque.

Tout d'abord, il y avait ce stylo qui tapait contre le bloc de feuille en rythme. Les soupirs qui l'accompagnaient. Réguliers eux aussi. Un peu énervants d'ailleurs.

Et puis, de temps en temps, le clic machinal d'une souris d'ordinateur.

Calme plat. Aucun appel. Une soirée tranquille somme toute.

Mais une soirée ratée. Il aurait dû être avec Sanzo aujourd'hui : il avait d'ailleurs pris cette soirée à un collègue dans le seul but de pouvoir passer quelques heures en compagnie du blond de ses rêves.

Mais le blond n'était pas venu, remplacé par un autre collègue.

Et Gojyo s'ennuyait mortellement assis à son bureau, regardant désespérément l'horloge murale dans l'espoir fou que ses aiguilles avancent un peu plus vite.

Mais elles semblaient être littéralement 'collées', et Gojyo soupira une nouvelle fois, épuisé moralement.

Seul le ricanement de son collègue lui répondit.

« Ca te fait rire ? »

« Moi… ? Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Mouais. »

La discussion était absolument passionnante.

Et il allait mourir d'ennui ici même, dans quelques minutes. Il mourrait la bouche ouverte, comme les poissons hors de l'eau.

« Moi aussi j'aimerai être ailleurs tu sais. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. » ronchonna Gojyo.

Non, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Du moins, pas avec lui : même en imaginant l'homme les plus pervers et le plus désagréable de la planète, on ne pouvait arriver à concevoir une créature comme ce type. Il lui filait même des frissons dans le dos !

« J'aurai dû être dans le lit de quelqu'un à cette heure-ci, en train de lui faire l'amour. »

« Huuummm… »

Ah ouais, ce type avait une vie sexuelle ? C'était possible ça ? Y avait des filles qui osaient sortir avec… ça ?

« Un homme. »

Rectification : y avait des mecs qui osaient sortir avec… ça ?

Gojyo haussa un sourcil ennuyé et souffla :

« Ben tant mieux pour toi. »

« Le blond qui travaille ici. Tu dois le connaître non ? Sanzo… »

Houlà, stop, minute !! Arrêtez les machines, faites marche arrière !!

Bondissant sur son siège, Gojyo fixa son interlocuteur avec un air ébahi. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il semblait tout bonnement horrifié. Sidéré. Anéanti. Scié…

« San… Sanzo ? »

« Ah, tu le connais. Oui, je sors avec lui en ce moment. »

« Tu… tu sors avec… avec… lui ? »

Le policier retint un petit sourire amusé et se dit que franchement, s'il y avait bien un homme sur cette terre à ne pas savoir dissimuler son jeu, c'était Gojyo. Le pauvre faisait presque pitié à voir.

« Oui, cela t'étonnes ? »

« Ben… je… non mais… c'est que… »

'C'est que tu rêvais de sortir avec lui, oui, je le sais' finit intérieurement son interlocuteur, de plus en plus amusé par la situation.

« Tu sors vraiment avec lui ? » répéta Gojyo, comme si ses neurones avaient du mal à digérer cette idée.

« Oui. Cela fait quelques semaines déjà. C'est un sacré coup au lit, je peux bien te l'avouer. »

Il eut droit au mime de la carpe hors de l'eau durant quelques minutes, le temps que Gojyo assimile l'information.

Son plan marchait à merveille. Et au fond de lui, il se réjouissait d'infliger la même douleur à cet homme.

Durant quelques instants, Gojyo hésita franchement entre harceler ce type de questions sur Sanzo, ou tout simplement l'étrangler, planquer son corps dans un coin et s'arranger pour prendre sa place dans le lit du blond. Et pas une seule fois, l'idée d'avoir un blâme pour avoir assassiné un de ses collègues dans l'exercice de ses fonctions ne le dérangea. Les risques du métier, comme on dit…

Collègue qui souriait depuis le début de leur 'discussion'.

« Mais… tu… sors vraiment avec lui ? Je veux dire… enfin… »

Allons bon, il ne trouvait plus ses mots ! Il avait l'impression désagréable de passer pour un crétin fini, et comme si tout d'un coup cela lui était insupportable, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie :

« Faut que j'aille fumer. Surveille les appels. »

« D'accord. »

Il le regarda sortir, soi-disant pour aller fumer, et ne pu retenir un petit rire léger. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela serait aussi facile !

.

.

.

A chaque fois qu'il se pelotonnait dans son lit, au chaud sous sa couette, le même scénario recommençait. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir le visage de Sanzo apparaître. Son corps délicieusement musclé, si fin entre ses bras… Les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers… La sueur qui maculait sa peau…

Il sourit dans son sommeil et se laissa aller à gémir.

Sanzo… Sanzo…

Une main étrangère se glissa entre leurs deux corps, et lui enleva doucement Sanzo des bras pour mieux l'attirer contre un corps qu'il ne connaissait pas. Gojyo tenta de le retenir, sans y parvenir.

Un ricanement s'éleva, et il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant cet homme faire l'amour à SON Sanzo !!

.

.

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, tremblant encore de son cauchemar.

« Bordel… » lâcha-t-il, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Et fou de rage, il se mit à frapper son oreiller de toutes ses forces, le martelant de coups de poing en continuant de maudire ce salopard qui avait osé lui volé SON Sanzo !!!

.

.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Il y a deux choses qu'on ne contrôle absolument pas en ce bas-monde.

La pluie, qui se décide toujours à tomber au mauvais moment, quand Monsieur Météo avait clamé toute la veille qu'il ferait beau.

Et les rêves, qui racontent n'importe quoi et se plaisent à vous emberlificoter l'esprit autour d'un rien.

Gojyo n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de la pluie. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'était pas en sucre. Et puis, il ne s'agissait jamais que d'eau … S'il était tombé du whisky du ciel, il y aurait peut-être prêté un peu plus d'attention.

Quant aux rêves… C'était là le hic. Car jusqu'à présent, ces derniers lui avaient toujours plût. Faire l'amour à Sanzo toutes les nuits (et même à un Sanzo imaginaire, c'était cool !), c'était le pied intégral. Et cela comportait un petit goût d'interdit qui l'émoustillait toujours autant.

Mais depuis que son imbécile de subconscient avait décidé d'incorporer un intrus dans le schéma parfait qu'il avait toujours rêvé, ses nuits avaient viré au cauchemar.

Voir cet homme en rêve n'était déjà pas une partie de plaisir. L'imaginer nu commençait déjà à relever du film gore. Mais le voir faire l'amour à Sanzo… C'était du sadisme à l'état pur. Du masochisme. Enfin, un truc en 'isme' vraiment dégueulasse !

Mais quand en plus, vous aviez la chance de le croiser tous les jours au commissariat, quand vos nuits de garde tombaient en même temps que les siennes, quand vous ne pouviez vous empêcher de lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil en espérant le voir mourir dans l'atroces souffrances subitement et que rien n'arrivait…

Et bien, même les plus affreux des affreux n'avaient pas encore trouvé de nom à mettre sur cette forme de torture !

C'était lent, c'était efficace, et cela lui empoisonnait littéralement la vie.

..

..

Il sentait son regard pesant lourdement sur son dos, accusateur, menaçant. Révolté et haineux.

C'était parfait ! C'était exactement ce qu'il avait recherché.

Et il s'enfonça un peu plus sur son siège, satisfait de lui-même et prêt à ronronner comme un chat repu.

Il était peut-être temps d'avancer dans son plan.

Du pied il fit tourner son fauteuil vers le bureau de son voisin. Nul besoin de crier pour lui parler : durant les nuits de garde, le commissariat était plongé dans un calme presque soporifique.

« Dis-moi Gojyo, tu es bien homo ? »

Il eut droit à un regard torve du principal concerné qui faillit le faire éclater de rire.

« Ouais. »

Difficile de lui chercher des ennuis sur une possible homophobie étant donné qu'il savait qu'il l'était lui aussi.

« Comment tu fais lorsque ton partenaire n'assure pas. Quand il n'a aucune expérience ? »

« Démerde-toi. »

Regard qui plonge vers son écran d'ordinateur et visage fermé. C'était bien tenté mais inutile avec lui.

Il se leva de son fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir sur le bureau de Gojyo, juste à côté de lui. Histoire de ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de l'oublier.

Et évidemment, cela fonctionna à merveille. Gojyo était tellement facile à manipuler.

« J'ai du boulot. » ronchonna-t-il.

« Je t'ai parlé de Sanzo je crois… Tu sais, le blondinet. »

Cette fois-ci, il avait toute son attention.

« Je l'adore mais au lit, franchement… C'est pas terrible. On s'ennuie vite. Et puis il pousse de petits cris comme une vierge effarouchée. C'est d'un ridicule, je ne te raconte pas… »

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! » s'emporta Gojyo, furieux.

Il se leva, bien décidé à fuir loin de ce monstre qui osait calomnier SON Sanzo quand son compagnon lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir.

« Non mais sérieux, comment tu fais ? Parce que je rame sérieusement moi. »

« Change de partenaire et fous-moi la paix ! »

Et il sortit fumer une clope. Histoire de ruminer sur toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables de foutre en l'air la vie de ce pauvre type…

De ce pauvre type qui ricanait tranquillement dans son coin, bien trop heureux.

…

…

Et voilà, il refaisait le même rêve. Il caressait le corps de Sanzo. Il voulait lui faire l'amour. Le désir montait dans ses veines, il sentait ses reins s'embrasser…

Bientôt, l'intrus arriverait et casserait tout. Bientôt…

En fait, il aurait déjà dû être là.

…

Il aurait vraiment déjà dû être là !

Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il avait enfin dépassé son cauchemar !

Fou de joie, il se mit à caresser avec davantage d'ardeur le beau corps de Sanzo, se le réappropriant enfin, s'accaparant cet homme qui le rendait fou…

Quand Sanzo se mit à pousser de petits cris aiguës. Des bruits totalement ridicules vu l'ambiance.

Des bruits qui le coupèrent net dans son élan.

Sanzo n'était soudain… plus du tout sexy.

..

..

Il se réveilla en hurlant et balança son oreiller.

« Je vais le tuer ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! »

..

..

A suivre….


End file.
